The purpose of this application is to request funding for a FACSAria cell sorter at Brown University. This FACSAria has been chosen because it is a versatile instrument that can do both cell analysis and cell sorting. This is critical for the Brown scientific community because there is only one outdated and limited cell sorter available and no machine that can analyze more than four colors simultaneously. Over 40 post-doctoral fellows, graduate students, and technicians perform studies that are dependent on the current FACSCalibur and autoMACS for analysis, isolation of cells and cell sorting. The new sorter will be configured for maximal spectral range, flexibility and speed of cell sorting, and sterility of sorted cells. This instrument will greatly benefit the Rhode Island scientific community because i) sophisticated cell sorting and analysis is critical for modern biology; ii) the current cell sorter is not reliable and the flow cytometry instruments are already running beyond their capacity; and iii) the current flow cytometry facility limits the progress of many NIH funded research projects at Brown University. A group of ten major users within Brown University and affiliated hospitals has been identified. These ten major users project 70% of the total use of the FACSAria cytometer and hold, as PI, NIH grants with around $5,000,000 in annual direct costs. In addition, there are over 100 PIs in the community who could benefit from this instrument as non-main users. The acquisition of a state of the art cell sorter is critical for many Rhode Island investigators who study cancer or immune response to pathogens. It will impact their research immediately and help to promote the development of new drugs. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]